His Family
by KrolKrol
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Sequência de His Boy. Se você ainda não leu, precisa ler. O tempo passou desde que Sirius e Harry se reencontraram e a família deles começou a crescer. Sirius continua a andar na fina linha que é a paternidade, Harry enfrenta o mundo ousado de escola primária, e por mais perfeitas que as coisas podem parecem, elas podem sempre mudar num piscar de olhos.
1. Dia Normal

HP não é meu. História por The-Shy-Quiet-One

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: Regular Day<em>**

Harry fechou a porta da frente na creche e enfiou seu casaco e tênis no armário com o nome dele. A fita adesiva com o seu nome de marcador permanente vermelho estava um pouco descascando e desbotada. O cabelo do menino estava preso na testa e as bochechas rosadas do ar frio do outono enquanto seus olhos verdes brilhavam com energia.

"Moony! Estou aqui!" Harry gritou e Remus veio da sala de jogos sorrindo. "Bas, Marny e Jessie estão brincando lá fora."

"Hey Harry. Teve um bom dia na escola?"

"Humhum". Harry acenou com a cabeça e abraçou Moony firmemente. Ele sempre gostava de sair da escola e voltar para um de seus cuidadores, mesmo que pra isso ele tivesse que gastar o tempo entre três e seis horas na creche. Ele gostava da creche, com todos os brinquedos e jogos e seus amigos da escola. Havia algumas crianças novas que eram mais jovens, mas a maioria do grupo era o mesmo de quando a creche tinha sido aberta pela primeira vez. "Nós vimos alguns insetos legais e fizemos máscaras porque é quase Halloween."

"Você tem qualquer..."

"Ha-wy! Ha-wy! Ha-wy!" Um baque soou do outro lado da parede e, em seguida, uma pequena mão apareceu no canto da porta. A mão foi rapidamente seguida por um pequeno rosto bonito de olhos cinzentos prateados cegos que olhavam para a frente. Um par de tranças pretas bagunçadas balançava como orelhas de coelho na parte superior da cabeça de dois anos de idade, um cobertor cinza suave em forma de uma arraia em uma mão, enquanto a outra agarrava o nada.

Harry sorriu e pegou a pequena mão com a sua própria um pouco maior. O rosto da menina se iluminou e ela riu, se atirando para frente quando Harry a pegou em um abraço. "Oi Rozzie!"

"Volta! Ha-wy de volta, Ha-wy! De volta Oony! Ha-wy!"

"Sim, ele está de volta." Moony riu e observou enquanto Harry levou Rozzie de volta para a sala de jogos e ao redor da área de alimentos e arte para o lanche da tarde. Biscoitos e copos de leite haviam sido colocados com um guardanapo em cada assento em torno das duas mesas pequenas. "Vocês dois têm o seu lanche. Vou pegar os outros para que eles possam ter o deles, e então é hora da lição de casa."

"Tudo bem." Harry sorriu e levantou Rozzie de frente e colocou-a em uma das pequenas cadeiras. Ela era muito pesada para ele carregar por muito tempo mas ele conseguia ajudá-la com algumas coisas quando ela não podia ver-se fazendo. Ela poderia ter ficado na cadeira por conta própria, mas Harry gostava de ajudar. Ele empurrou a cadeira, pegou-lhe a mão e a colocou sobre a bolacha na frente dela. Em seguida, ele pegou seu copo com canudinho e apertou-o em sua outra mão.

"Mmm!" Rozzie mastigava em seu biscoito e depois franziu o cenho, virando a cabeça na direção de Harry, pois ele sempre se sentava à sua esquerda. "Obetor?"

"Eu vou pegar." Harry ofereceu e se levantou de sua cadeira. Ele foi até o hall de entrada onde Rozzie deixou seu cobertor de arraia e trouxe a ela, colocando o capuz sobre a cabeça do jeito que ela gostava, cobrindo os olhos. Não importava se seus olhos estivessem cobertos porque ela não podia ver de qualquer maneira. Ela tomava uma poção especial todas as manhãs, tarde e noite para consertar isso, mas eles não iriam saber se a poção estava funcionando até o final de janeiro, quando o corpo de Rozzie teria cerca de dois anos e meio de idade, umas poucas semanas a mais ou a menos. O curandeiro especialista disse que se a poção funcionasse, seria de uma só vez, em vez de forma gradual. Havia apenas uma chance em sessenta e cinco por cento da poção realmente funcionar, mas valia a pena tentar. Então, se funcionasse, Rozzie teria que tomá-la uma vez por dia até que ela tivesse cinco anos, e, em seguida, uma vez a cada dois dias, e pelo tempo que ela tivesse dez anos seria uma vez por semana para o resto de sua vida. Harry realmente esperava que funcionasse, ele queria ser capaz de jogar com Rozzie ainda mais porque havia muitos jogos que ela não podia jogar.

"Harry, você teve um lindo dia na escola?" Diane perguntou enquanto ela carregava uma das crianças mais jovens até as cadeiras e colocou na mesma.

"Sim". Harry balançou a cabeça, mordiscando seu biscoito. Ele com certeza estava com muita fome ultimamente. Seu Padfoot disse que era porque ele estava passando por um surto de crescimento. Ele terminou seu biscoito e bebeu o seu leite antes de pegar outro biscoito da cesta no centro da mesa.

Remus entrou em seguida com o resto das crianças mais velhas. Sebastian, ou Bas como o chamavam agora, tomou o seu lugar de costume em frente a Harry enquanto Marny sentou ao lado dele e Jessie sentou no final. Ela era uma grande do terceiro ano agora na escola primária, com oito anos completos enquanto o resto deles tinham apenas sete. Ela nunca os deixava esquecer isso.

Todos comeram o lanche e depois fizeram a lição de casa, sabendo que eles não seriam autorizados a brincar até acabarem. Essa era uma das regras de Moony. Eles sempre tinham permissão de fazer um lanche para se refrescar depois da escola, o que, geralmente, durava cerca de meia hora. Mas, então, era hora de voltar ao trabalho.

"Harry, você já conseguiu o número seis?" Marny perguntou quando ela olhou para as contas que estavam fazendo. Eles começaram somando e subtraindo números grandes esta semana, até aqueles com quatro dígitos, o que poderia ser muito difícil às vezes.

"Yeah. Você tem que guardar o um...?" Harry disse, sem saber se ele tinha chegado na resposta certa. Ele inclinou-se e Marny estendeu seu trabalho e eles compararam respostas. Elas não eram as mesmas. "O que você tem Bas?"

Bas ergueu o papel. Ele era melhor em matemática do que qualquer um deles, mas, em seguida, Harry era melhor em leitura e Marny era melhor em ciências. Isso meio que igualava as coisas na hora da lição de casa. "Guarda o um e esse vira dezoito."

"Oh!" Harry e Marny sorriram e puxaram seus papéis novamente e começaram a rabiscar. Normalmente, as coisas corriam melhor quando eles colaboravam com o trabalho de casa. Uma vez que tinham feito a matemática e tinham todas as respostas iguais, eles tiraram seus cadernos e fizeram a redação do dia. O professor sempre atribuía-lhes um assunto especial para escrever em cada terça e quinta. Segundas e quartas eles liam as atribuições e na sexta-feira eles tinham tanto a leitura quanto a escrita, pois teriam muito tempo para terminar no fim de semana. Eles sempre tinham lição de casa de matemática todas as noites e a de história era dada as segundas e terças-feiras, enquanto a de ciências era às quartas e quintas. Era bastante trabalho escolar, mas os mantinha na linha.

Levou cerca de uma hora para as crianças terminarem todo o dever de casa e então estava um tempo tão bom que eles decidiram que era uma boa ideia brincar lá fora do que ficar enfiado do lado de dentro. O tempo só ficaria agradável por pouco tempo agora já que já era outono. Folhas crocante corriam com o vento um pouco frio que as fazia dançar passando as janelas da creche... Elas eram muito tentadoras para todas as crianças.

"Balança eu! Balança eu!" Rozzie cantou, pulando para cima e para baixo enquanto eles pegavam seus casacos para sair. Harry abotoou Rozzie e pegou a mão dela, levando-a para fora e deixando-a saber quando pisar enquanto desciam as escadas".

"Okay." Harry concordou e ele e Rozzie foram até o balanço, a arraia chamada Obetor arrastando pelo chão atrás deles. "Moony, eu preciso de ajuda."

Remus sorriu, caminhando até eles e levantando Rozzie no balanço e a prendendo. "Lá vamos nós. Tudo pronto para balançar!"

"Harry! Vou trabalhar no forte!" Bas chamou do outro lado do pátio.

"Okay! Irei em um minuto!" Harry gritou de volta, sabendo que se ele deixasse Rozzie quando ela queria ser empurrada ela iria chorar. Ela era muito apegada a ele, por algum motivo, sempre se arrastando atrás dele e querendo estar com ele, mesmo quando ele ficava irritado com ela e queria que ela fosse embora. Ele gostava de brincar com ela e ajudá-la, mas ele conseguia ficar cansado dela, às vezes, como qualquer irmão mais velho ficaria.

Harry empurrou Rozzie de frente, vendo-a rir quando ela subiu no ar. Ela gostava quando o vento atingia seu rosto.

"Weeeee weeeeee! Hi-ah Ha-wy! Hi-ah!" Rozzie soou, seu riso alto e tão feliz. Harry empurrou o mais forte, mas ele não conseguia deixa-la ir muito alto por conta própria.

"Harry! Preciso de ajuda!" Bas chamou novamente e Harry virou a cabeça nessa direção. O forte que eles estavam construindo era um projeto especial dele e de Bas e ele realmente queria trabalhar com ele.

"Moony? Você pode empurrar Rozzie?" Harry perguntou enquanto Moony prendia outro bebê em um balanço. "Por favor?"

"Claro, Harry. Você e Bas tenham cuidado lá. Eu não quero ver feridas em cada um de vocês de novo."

"Nó teremos!" Harry riu. "Vejo você daqui a pouco, Rozzie!" Ele disparou pela grama antes que sua irmã pudesse responder. Ele deu a volta na creche e foi pelo lado para o quintal dos fundos, que era muito menor do que o quintal da frente. Havia uma grande árvore ali que ele e Bas tinham descoberto durante um jogo de tag na semana passada. Ela tinha uma boa abertura de tamanho na parte inferior, onde era oca. O interior da árvore era grande o suficiente para os dois se sentarem, mas Bas decidiu que precisava que fosse maior. Então, com a permissão de Moony e das mães de Bas, eles tinham recebido um par de martelos, um balde de pregos e pedaços estranhos de madeira velha recolhidas em toda cidade. Até agora, a cada dia alguém colocava um pouco de madeira que eles não estavam usando. Os meninos tinham uma boa pilha perto da árvore e procuravam nela para encontrar a melhor peça para o trabalho.

Harry e Bas ficaram muito satisfeitos, porque eles já tinham terminado uma parede e com a ajuda de Diane, grudaram na árvore para que ficasse de pé. Eles estavam construindo a segunda parede agora, mantendo-a sobre o mesmo tamanho que a outra, medindo com as alças de seus martelos idênticos.

Harry ajoelhou-se na grama ao lado de Bas e sua segunda parede que ainda estava para ser concluída. Estava cerca de metade concluída, o trabalho tendo sido feito ao longo das últimas duas tardes.

"Eu estava pensando que talvez deveríamos deixar uma janela no meio." Bas sugeriu. "Nós podemos cobrir com uma cortina e olhar para fora quando nós quisermos."

"Ok". Harry acenou com a cabeça, gostando bastante dessa ideia. Seria bom que eles fossem capazes de ver para fora de seu forte, às vezes. "Vamos encontrar pedaços do mesmo tamanho para que possamos fazer a janela direito."

"Bom plano." Bas sorriu e ele e Harry se lançaram sobre a sua pilha de madeira, cavando através dela. Moony tinha retirado todos os pregos das madeiras que tinham sido dadas antes de colocá-las na pilha dos meninos, não querendo que eles se machucassem. Ambos tinham a destreza de usar um martelo e ser confiáveis para não se machucar. O primeiro dia em que eles estavam construindo, Diane tinha lhes supervisionados o tempo todo, certificando-se que eles sabiam como martelar pregos para baixo corretamente e sabiam como ser cuidadosos quando se trabalha em conjunto.

Uma vez que eles conseguiram, porém, eles foram deixados à sua própria sorte e eram observados de tempos em tempos para ter certeza de que eles estavam fazendo tudo certo.

Os meninos encontraram suas peças e as levaram de volta para a parede que estavam construindo e, em seguida, começaram a martelar a parte externa de sua moldura quadrada. Moony tinha dito que precisavam fazer o esqueleto da parede primeiro e depois adicionar o restante da parede. Eles estava trabalhando muito bem, embora às vezes precisassem desmontar coisas ou encontrar uma nova peça ou pedir ajuda cortando um pedaço. Remus sempre cortava as peças após a creche ser fechada para o dia, levando os pedaços para dentro e usando sua varinha para cortar onde quer que os meninos tivessem marcado. Martelos eram uma coisa. Serras nas mãos de crianças de sete anos de idade era outra completamente diferente.

"Hey Harry? Minhas mães querem que eu faça taekwondo no centro comunitário, você quer fazer isso comigo?" Bas perguntou depois de um momento, como se isso fosse algo que ele estava lutando para fazer.

"O que é isso?" Harry perguntou, curioso, sem saber o que era taekwondo. No entanto, ele conhecia Bas muito bem, tendo sido amigo dele durante a maior parte dos últimos três anos. Ele sabia que Bas não gostava de lugares novos e, principalmente, pessoas novas. Ele teve de ser transferido para a classe de Harry e Marny este ano depois que ele teve um ataque de pânico devido a ser a única crianças da sua antiga turma do primeiro ano. Eles conheciam a outra classe de jardim de infância e pré-escola, mas quando você só tinha poucos amigos como Bas tinha, era difícil estar entre as crianças que você não conhece. Talvez fosse por isso que Bas queria que Harry fizesse taekwondo também.

"É parecido com karate, mas diferente." Bas explicou.

"Oh!" Harry sorriu. Ele tinha ouvido falar de karate e sabia que envolvia um monte de socos e chutes. "Claro. Vou pedir ao meu Pad se eu puder. Ele costuma dizer sim para essas coisas."

"Brilhante!" Bas sorriu, parecendo muito mais feliz do que há apenas alguns minutos atrás. Ele pegou um pedaço de madeira e posicionou para martelar no lugar. "Hey... Por que você chama seu pai de Pad?"

"Porque ele não é meu pai de verdade." Harry riu, acostumado com esta pergunta. Ele tinha ouvido várias vezes de outras crianças ao longo do ano passado, quando todos foram percebendo as diferenças entre suas famílias cada vez mais. Não era algo que você pensava muito quando você tinha quatro anos, mas uma vez que você chegava aos seis ou mais, você começava a prestar mais atenção.

"Eu sei. Mas ele é como seu pai, mas você chama ele de Pad. Com um d."

"Sim". Harry acenou com a cabeça, pensando nisso por um segundo. "Minha mãe real e meu pai costumavam chamá-lo de "Padfoot" como seu apelido, então eu chamo ele de Pad. Porque é uma espécie de pai, mas curto para Padfoot".

"Oh". Bas assentiu em entendimento agora. "É por isso que você chama o Remus de "Moony" também?"

"Yeah!" Harry riu, martelando um prego na moldura de sua janela. "Esse é o seu apelido."

"Eu gosto de apelidos. Bas é mais fácil de dizer do que Sebastian." Bas assentiu e ele levou a moldura da janela que tinham construído e a colocou no centro da sua parede. "Aqui está bom?"

"Talvez mais alto, como uma janela de verdade." Harry sugeriu e eles empurraram o pequeno quadro maior dentro da grande estrutura até que estivesse onde eles achavam que seria um bom lugar para ele. Em seguida, eles começaram a construir o resto do quadro, de modo que a moldura da janela estava ligado a um dos grandes.

Enquanto os dois meninos trabalhavam e conversavam, o céu ficou mais escuro até que estava anoitecendo e ficava difícil de ver os pregos na madeira. Eles continuaram trabalhando nisso, porém, sabendo que só tinham pouco tempo até que...

"Bas! Harry!"

"Estamos indo!" Eles gritaram de volta e colocaram suas ferramentas dentro do balde de pregos onde eles as mantinham. Eles saíram correndo em toda a lateral da casa para o quintal da frente, onde eles correram para Sirius, que tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho.

"Pad!" Harry riu alegremente, se atirando para a frente quando Sirius pegou-o para um abraço. Ele sempre ficava muito feliz quando o dia terminava e eles podiam estar juntos novamente. Padfoot ainda era sua pessoa mais favorita para ficar junto, embora ele amasse seu Moony e sua mamãe muito também.

"Ei, Prongslet, como foi seu dia?"

"Bom. Bas e eu estamos quase terminando a moldura para o segundo lado do nosso forte! Vai ter uma janela também!" Harry agarrou o pescoço de Sirius, permitindo-se ser levado por um momento porque ele ainda gostava disso mesmo que ele nunca fosse admitir. Grandes meninos de sete anos de idade nunca admitiam a gostar de ser carregado. Eles chegaram ao alpendre antes de Harry se contorcer e ser colocado no chão.

"Fantástico!" Sirius acenou com a aprovação. "E quanto a você, Bas? Teve um bom dia?"

"Sim". Bas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Ele gostava do Pad de Harry, porque ele sempre era muito bom para todos eles. "Sr. Black, Harry pode fazer taekwondo comigo depois da escola? É às terças e quintas às cinco e dura uma hora."

"Hmmm. Harry você gostaria de fazer isso?" Sirius perguntou, curioso.

"Sim". Harry acenou com a cabeça, excitado. "Posso Pad? Oh posso por favor? Parece divertido!"

"Bem, já que você quer eu não vejo porque não." Sirius sorriu. "Sabe quando começa, Bas?"

"Na próxima semana. É no centro comunitário."

"Fantástico. Tudo bem. Nós vamos te inscrever, Harry."

"Woohoo!" Harry atirou os punhos no ar. Ele e Bas saltaram para cima e para baixo em sua excitação. Seria divertido fazer taekwondo juntos!

Eles abriram a porta da creche e entraram, todo mundo tirando os sapatos no tapete no hall de entrada de modo a manter a sujeira do lado de fora. Era especialmente importante quando você tinha pequenos rastejando por todo o chão durante o dia.

"Onde está meu passarinho?" Sirius chamou quando eles entraram na sala de jogos. Rozzie saltou de onde ela estava empurrando um carrinho de brinquedo e correu em sua direção geral. Sirius deu dois passos para a esquerda e a pegou, balançando-a para o ar. Rozzie estendeu a mão, batendo em seu rosto por um momento.

"Dada!" Ela exclamou brilhantemente, capaz de dizer quem era ele pela forma como ele a levantou e os pedaços de cabelo fazendo cócegas em suas mãos quando ela tocou seu rosto. Sirius ainda mantinha o cabelo na altura dos ombros, preferindo dessa forma. Ele não chegava a tocar os ombros, só raspava mas era um pouco mais longo do que qualquer uma das outras pessoas com vozes profundas que Rozzie já havia encontrado. "Dada Dada Dada! Faz Wozzie 'vuar'!"

"Woosh!" Sirius riu, levantando-a alta e horizontal, enquanto ele girava em torno dela e ao redor até que ele ficou atordoado e parou. Ele colocou Rozzie em seu quadril e levou-a para o hall de entrada para pegar o seu casaco. Estava muito mais frio do lado de fora agora que o sol tinha se posto. "Harry, você pode deixar Moony saber que nós vamos encontrá-lo em casa?"

"Claro, Pad." Harry acenou com a cabeça e correu através da sala de jogos para onde Remus estava balançando um bebê irritadiço cuja mãe parecia estar sempre atrasada para buscá-lo. "Moony, Pad diz que vamos te encontrar em casa."

"Tudo bem. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco." Remus sorriu, estendendo a mão para despentear o cabelo de Harry. "Vocês podem começar o jantar sem mim."

"É apenas cinco e meia, Moony," Harry riu, apontando para a coruja em forma de relógio na parede. "O jantar não é até seis!"

"Eu sei, mas não há como dizer quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui e você sabe como Rozzie odeia esperar."

"Ok. Te vejo mais tarde!" Harry disse enquanto corria de volta para o hall de entrada até seu Padfoot e sua irmã. Ele enfiou os pés em seus tênis. Ele tinha sapatos da escola em seu cubículo na escola para usar durante o dia e tênis para o resto do tempo e durante o recesso. Ele gostava que só tinha que usar seus sapatos escolares na escola. "Hey, Pad, eu fiz uma máscara na escola."

"Você fez? Posso ver quando chegarmos em casa?"

"Claro." Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele amava compartilhar suas coisas com os seus adultos favoritos. Eles sempre gostavam de tudo o que ele fazia e trazia para casa para eles verem. "Mamãe vai estar lá quando chegarmos ou ela está trabalhando até tarde de novo?"

"Ela deve estar lá." Sirius sorriu, sabendo o quanto seus filhos odiavam quando Lexie trabalhava até mais tarde do que o habitual. Eles gostavam de poder ter o jantar todos juntos como uma família e, em seguida, suas rotinas normais de dormir. Harry estava maior agora, então ele podia ficar acordado até oito e meia, em vez de seu antigo horário de dormir das oito. Deitar Rozzie, no entanto, era praticamente certo depois de terem terminado o jantar! Mas isso era porque ela era pequenina.

"Yay!" Harry sorriu e vestiu sua mochila. Eles fizeram o seu caminho para o carro que Sirius tinha comprado pouco depois de Rozzie começou a ir para a creche. Era muito mais fácil de pegar as crianças do que ter que explicar para os seus vizinhos como eles pareciam saltar de um lugar e depois voltar para outro sem qualquer modalidade de transporte, especialmente quando se estava muito frio para andar.

Quando voltaram para casa, Lexie já estava lá na cozinha começando a fazer o jantar. Rozzie entrou correndo, gritando. Ela podia contornar cantos e passar através de portas melhor ali do que na creche onde os espaços eram mais largos e porque tinha mais coisas para chegar e sentir em um sentido de sua direção geral. "Mama ca-asa Mama! Mama!?" Ela chamou.

Lexie colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha e pegou seu bebê. Rozzie riu e escondeu o rosto no pescoço da mãe, uma pequena mão se deslocou até o emaranhado no cabelo de Lexie. Lexie apertou o rosto contra o topo da cabeça de Rozzie, respirando-a, "Como está a minha preciosa menina?"

Harry tirou os sapatos e pendurou o casaco e mochila antes de procurar na bolsa e retirar sua máscara de papel machê que estava em segurança no topo das suas pastas escolares e livros. A máscara era um leão com um rosto vermelho e juba dourada. Harry segurou-a em seu rosto. "Olha Pad!"

"Woooow Harry! Essa é uma máscara fantástica! Você fez um excelente trabalho!" Sirius sorriu, estendendo a mão e tirando a máscara de Harry para ver melhor. Ele nunca tinha feito nada parecido em sua própria infância, mas ele com certeza estava feliz que Harry tinha melhores oportunidades de ir à escola trouxa do que ele teria de ficar em casa para a sua escolaridade. "Lexie, venha ver a mais recente obra-prima de Harry!"

"O que você fez dessa vez?" Lexie perguntou quando entrou no corredor, bebê em seu quadril. Rozzie sempre ficava mais silenciosa quando ela estava com sono, preferindo se agarrar a sua mãe em torno desta hora do dia.

"É uma máscara!" Harry anunciou, segurando a criação que Sirius tinha devolvido a ele.

"Oh Harry! Isso é lindo!" Lexie afirmou. Ela podia ver alguns lugares onde o jornal não tinha sido pintados e os buracos do olhos não eram exatamente do mesmo tamanho, mas era um trabalho muito bom, feito por uma criança de sete anos. "Você vai usá-la para o Halloween?"

"Eu não sei ainda." Harry franziu a testa, pensando sobre isso, ele não tinha certeza do que ele queria se vestir ainda. "Eu não pensei na roupa certa ainda."

"Tudo bem. Bom, lembre-se que o Halloween é neste sábado. Então você tem até lá para descobrir isso." Lexie sorriu. "Por enquanto, vamos colocar a máscara sobre o manto da lareira, onde podemos vê-la, mas alguém com dedinhos pegajosos não pode alcançar."

"Boa ideia." Harry concordou com a cabeça, pegando a sua máscara e lecando para a sala. O manto era muito alto, então ele tinha que pegar sua pequena escadinha de madeira para alcançá-lo. "Pronto. Nenhuma irmazinha pode destruir isso."

Harry amava Rozzie mas às vezes ela não sabia quando ela não devia tocar alguma coisa e poderia destruí-lo. Pad e mamãe disseram que era porque ela era pequena e não tinha aprendido a ser gentil com as coisas ainda, então era melhor manter longe as coisas que eles não queriam quebradas até que ela crescesse mais.

"Qué senti!" Rozzie reclamou, sabendo que eles estavam escondendo algo dela. "Wozzie qué ve também! Wozzie também!"

"Nã-não mocinha. Eu preciso que você venha me ajudar a arrumar a mesa." Sirius disse, estendendo a mão e pegando Rozzie de Lexie e levando-a para a cozinha antes que ela pudesse começar a fazer uma cena. Harry correu atrás deles. Pôr a mesa era seu trabalho na maioria das noites, mas às vezes eles faziam isso todos juntos apenas por diversão.

"Aqui vamos nós." Sirius colocou Rozzie na cadeira alta que foi colocada contra a mesa. Ele entregou-lhe uma placa de plástico rosa e ela colocou-a em sua frente antes de estender a mão esperando pelo copo com canudinho. Sirius deu a ela e ela colocou a esquerda do prato, usando sua mão direita para sentir onde seu prato estava. "Bom trabalho! Você é fantástica em arrumar lugares, passarinho."

Rozzie sorriu.

"Eu posso fazer isso também." Harry sorriu e pegou parte da pilha de pratos da prateleira inferior de um armário alto depois de subir em um banco de madeira. Ele desceu e colocou os pratos de Moony e de Sirius antes de voltar para o armário para pegar um para Lexie e seu próprio prato vermelho preferido que ele colocou em seu lugar.

"Sim, pode. Você é um menino muito grande agora, Harry." Sirius assentiu com orgulho, enquanto se deslocava até o fogão para agitar a massa que estava fervendo lá enquanto Lexie pegava o escorredor de massa.

Harry riu, sempre cheio de felicidade quando ele podia fazer algo que fazia seu Padfoot orgulhoso. Ele subiu no banquinho de novo e pegou uma pilha de copos para colocar sobre a mesa antes de pegar os talheres e guardanapos. Ele gostava de ajudar na hora do jantar.

"Caramba, algo cheira bem!" Remus sorriu quando ele entrou na cozinha.

"'oony!" Rozzie ergueu o copo com canudinho em sua direção.

"Ei, cara. Na hora certa." Sirius comentou, feliz que Remus tinha conseguido voltar do trabalho na hora do jantar. Eles sempre gostavam de comer juntos... Era apenas melhor assim. Após os três anos que passara em Azkaban, Sirius tinha começado a apreciar a presença de sua família ainda mais do que quando ele tinha sido um pouco mais jovem. Ele havia saído de Azkaban há três anos, mas ele ainda saboreava cada riso único de Harry, cada beijo de Lexie, cada abraço de Remus, e cada sopro de framboesa de Rozzie. Ele bebia o azul do céu e do sol sempre que ele tinha seu passeio no sábado de manhã e o tempo estava bom. Azkaban tinha cobrado seu pedágio, mas nunca havia conseguido quebrar completamente ou roubar sua alma.

"Quem quer molho em seus spaghetti?" Lexie perguntou enquanto Sirius distribuía o macarrão nos pratos de todos, deixando o de Rozzie por ultimo para que ele pudesse parar e cortar o dela em menores e mais seguros pedaços.

"Eu!" Harry interrompeu, subindo em sua cadeira. Lexie derramou molho sobre seu macarrão e depois entregou-lhe o queijo para ele colocar sozinho. Ele balançou a lata sobre o prato, feliz, gostando do jeito que parecia um pouco como a neve caindo sobre um oceano de bondade de tomate.

Depois que todo mundo tinha molho e almôndegas (ou apenas manteiga e queijo, no caso de Rozzie que não gostava de molho e preferia comer com os dedos), todos se sentaram e comeram. Agora, alguém pode não concordar que isso, em particular, é tão notável, até porque não é. Mas, para eles, era, de certa forma. A hora do jantar era um momento especial, para ficar juntos e desfrutar a companhia um do outro. Harry adorava a hora do jantar, na verdade, porque ele não tinha que se preocupar muito naquele momento. Sem lição de casa ou o que o dia seguinte traria. Por esse curto período de tempo, tudo estava certo com o mundo e nada, nem mesmo uma irritadiça criança de dois anos jogando seu copo no chão e gritando no topo de seus pulmões para ser deixada livre de sua cadeira alta, poderia arruiná-lo.

"Eu acho que está quase na hora do banho de alguém." Lexie comentou levemente quando ela pegou o copo de Rozzie do chão. Todos eles haviam acabado de comer e, em seguida, Harry ajudou Remus a limpar os pratos, enquanto Sirius levou Rozzie ao andar de cima para seu banho e Lexie encontrou seu pijama.

"Você pode fazê-los dançar, Moony? Por favor?" Harry implorou enquanto jogava o excesso de macarrão na lata de lixo para que não ficasse preso no ralo da pia.

"Tudo bem, abaixe o prato." Remus sorriu e esperou até que Harry colocou o prato no balcão com todos os outros. Harry deu um passo para trás. Remus puxou sua varinha e, com um movimento os pratos todos se levantaram do balcão ou mesa e começaram a girar pelo comodo, pulando e balançando.

"Ooooh, uma vez havia um homem chamado Michael Finnegan."

"Que tinha três pelos em seu queixo!" Harry aplaudiu, batendo palmas e dançando em um círculo como os pratos balançava e girava em torno dele.

"Ele os raspou, mas eles cresceram de novo!"

"Pobre Michael Finnegan, começou de novo!" Harry riu, incapaz de parar, enquanto observava os pratos flutuarem até o teto e então lentamente em uma espiral descendente no ritmo de sua música até a pia. Cantaram por três vezes, vendo os pratos irem para cima, entrarem na pia, se lavarem com a esponja e depois se secarem com o pano de prato antes de irem para longe. Harry com certeza amava a magia. Era brilhante!

"Então, como está indo o forte?"

"Fizemos uma janela e estamos colocando no quadro." Harry explicou enquanto ele seguia Remus para fora da cozinha, pela sala, e subia as escadas para o segundo andar da casa. "Nós vamos colocar uma cortina também."

"Soa fantástico." Moony sorriu e os dois pararam a tempo, no exato momento em que Sirius veio voando de costas para fora do banheiro. Ele caiu sentado com um baque, encharcado. Sem dizer uma palavra, se levantou, arregaçou as mangas e marchou direto de volta para o banheiro enquanto Rozzie ria da banheira.

"Parece que é dia de lavar o cabelo." Harry comentou através de seu riso.

"De fato". Remus sorriu e eles se separaram na sala de jogos, Remus indo encontrar um livro para ler para Rozzie uma vez que seu banho estivesse terminado. Como ele tinha conseguido ser estimulado a ler todas as histórias na hora de dormir nesta casa, ele nunca saberia, mas ambas as crianças preferiam ele fazendo isso.

Harry sempre gostou de ter tempo para jogar após o jantar, geralmente por si mesmo em sua sala de jogos depois de um longo dia na escola. Ele fechou a porta, bloqueando a maior parte do ruído no resto da casa e indo direto para sua caixa de brinquedos para pegar seus blocos. Ele ainda gostava de brincar com eles, mesmo que alguns deles tenham sido um pouco mastigados por Rozzie.

Decidido que hoje ele iria construir uma grande torre, Harry jogou todos os seus blocos no chão de espuma em forma de peça de quebra-cabeça e começou a empilhar. Ele ia fazer esta torre maior do que todas as outras torres que ele mesmo tinha feito antes! Ele estava absolutamente determinado a fazer.

Depois de meia hora construindo, e três tentativas fracassadas, Harry estava ficando muito perto do tamanho desejado para a torre. Ele não tinha muitos blocos faltando e ele quase não conseguia mais chegar ao topo de sua torre. Ele provavelmente teria de ir buscar o banquinho no banheiro para subir, a fim de terminar a torre. No entanto, quando ele estava prestes a adicionar o último bloco que ele conseguia alcançar...

"Hora do banho, Harry!" Sirius abriu a porta para a sala de jogos, fazendo com que Harry se distraisse enquanto ele colocava o bloco e toda a torre caiu no chão.

"Não!" Harry gritou em desespero, olhando para as ruínas de sua pobre torre. "Eu quase consegui, Pad!"

"Está tudo bem, Harry. Você pode tentar novamente amanhã. Tenho certeza de que você vai construir uma torre ainda melhor."

" Mas essa era A muito melhor! "Harry reclamou, nem um pouco satisfeito que sua pobre torre, que ele tinha trabalhado tão duro, tinha sido destruída muito rapidamente e facilmente. Ele cruzou os braços, fazendo beicinho. Ele tinha crescido muito, mas ele ainda era apenas um garotinho.

"E eu disse que você pode fazer uma ainda melhor amanhã. Sinto muito que caiu e você está chateado, mas tudo bem, porque você pode continuar tentando e, eventualmente, você vai chegar lá, certo?"

Harry franziu o cenho, esfregando o nariz e assentiu. "Sim, tudo bem." Ele ainda estava com raiva e triste que sua torre tinha caído, mas pelo menos ele poderia tentar construí-la de novo... Embora tivesse levado um monte de trabalho duro para construir do jeito que estava.

"Certo, vamos lá então. Para a banheira com você."

Harry deu um suspiro e foi para o banheiro. Ele gostava da sua hora do banho.

Após terminado seu banho, Harry vestiu o pijama e andou até o quarto de Rozzie onde Remus estava lendo a história dela. Ela gostava de todos os livros, mas o seu favorito era o único com o seu nome nele que Harry tinha usado para dar o nome dela, 'O vagão vermelho de Rosaline'. Já tinha passado um pouco do horário dela dormir, mas ela tinha acabado de tomar sua poção especial, o que tendia a deixa-la mais ranzinza do que o habitual por um tempo antes de ela se acalmar o suficiente para ser colocada na cama. Agora, a maioria das famílias só iria coloca-la na cama e deixá-la gritar até que ela caisse no sono, porque era simplesmente um acesso de raiva. Mas quando sua criança era uma bruxa era melhor esperar ela se acalmar ao invés de a enfurecer mais e arriscar a sua casa ser parcialmente demolida por magia acidental que era normalmente alimentada e relacionada com as emoções da criança, especialmente quando eram mais jovens. Era uma decisão fácil de fazer, na verdade. Um livro extra de história ou a reconstrução do berçário.

Lexie se sentou na cadeira de balanço, Rozzie embalou contra seu lado enquanto ela balançava para frente e para trás e Remus sentou no banquinho em frente delas e leu em voz alta o livro. Harry subiu na cadeira de balanço, fazendo com que Lexie estremecesse um pouco quando o joelho dele cavou em sua coxa momentaneamente, até ele ficar confortável. Ele bocejou aconchegado e descansando a cabeça contra o peito de Lexie, alcançando e girando um longo fio de cabelo castanho em torno de seu dedo apontador esquerdo. Rozzie estendeu a mão livre que não estava agarrada na orelha de Lexie e agarrou a frente de pijama de Harry, sua arraia pendurada com segurança em sua cabeça e sobre seu pequeno corpo. Harry sorriu e franziu a testa.

"A minha torre caiu."

"Você vai construir um melhor na próxima vez." Lexie acalmou-o, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e, em seguida, Rozzie, enquanto Remus continuou a ler, não tendo sequer feito uma pausa quando Harry entrou no quarto. Esta era uma rotina habitual para eles sempre que Rozzie ficava acordada até mais tarde do que o normal.

Sirius veio e ficou na porta, observando a sua família por um momento antes de se mudar para sentar na frente de Lexie e descansar a cabeça contra os joelhos dela enquanto ela balançava as crianças. Ele fechou os olhos, suspirando em êxtase absoluto. Momentos como este não aconteciam todos os dias, embora fossem bem comuns em sua casa neste momento. Mas então, ele tinha vindo a apreciar as pequenas coisas muito mais do que ele costumava fazer. Era o que acontecia quando você tinha filhos.

* * *

><p>E aí está a continuação de His Boy!<p>

Espero que vocês gostem dessa história tanto quanto da outra! =)


	2. Halloween

Nada é meu

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two: Halloween<em>**

"Ha-o-ween!" Rozzie soltou um grito de puro deleite feliz quando um de seus braços foi pressionado na manga marrom de seu pijama favorito, que também tinha a forma de uma coruja marrom pequena com um capuz. Era o traje perfeito para uma criança de dois anos, que, quando perguntada o que ela gostaria de ser para o Halloween deste ano, havia afirmado muito claramente que ela queria ser um pássaro. Assim, o antigo pijama de coruja tinha sido tirado do armário no início do inverno e com um pequeno feitiço de crescimento ele ainda caberia na criança que tinha crescido desde que a última vez que ela o usou.

"Halloween!" Harry cantou alto, girando em círculo, com os braços estendidos animadamente. As mangas longas vaivém de suas vestes voavam atrás dele e a parte inferior girava em torno de seus tornozelos. Ele havia decidido contra ser um leão, uma vez que ele já havia sido um leão antes. Este ano, ele queria ser um vampiro. Então, depois de explicar a ele como os vampiros REAIS se pareciam, Remus tinha encolhido um conjunto de vestes negras para o tamanho de Harry e o ajudou a pintar seu rosto pálido. Sirius tinha arranjado um conjunto de dentes pontiagudos que prenderam muito bem nos dentes superiores de Harry, encolhendo para ficar em torno deles confortavelmente de um jeito que nem parecia que ele estava usando. A peça-de-resistência era a caixa de suco de sangue que Lexie tinha trazido para casa do hospital. Era dada a vampiros quando eles vinham ao hospital para tratamento ou baixa de açúcar no sangue, feita de sangue doado. A caixa estava vazia, porém, tendo sido retirada de um paciente saudável e completamente limpa antes de ser dada a Harry.

Uma vez pronta, Rozzie correu em círculos, com os braços esticados de cada lado dela, asas debatendo quando ela voou ao redor. Seus pequenos pés começaram a flutuar para cima do chão e Sirius rapidamente se abaixou para pegá-la. A última vez que Rozzie tinha voado ela acabou destruindo metade dos ornamentos no aparador da lareira. Ela não teve a intenção, é claro. Ela tinha acabado de flutuar rapidamente, explodindo de magia acidental, e correu até o aparador antes que alguém pudesse a pegar. Por alguma razão, ela adorava a sensação de vento através de seu cabelo.

"Dada! Weee!" Rozzie gritou quando ele a jogou para cima.

"Hora de ir andando se vamos encontrar os Weasley na cidade." Remus chamou da porta da frente.

Animado e feliz, Harry correu para a porta e saiu correndo para o quintal da frente. Era um belo dia, o céu claro, mesmo que estivesse começando a ficar mais escuro. Estava tão bom, na verdade, que eles decidiram que hoje eles andariam o pequeno caminho até a cidade, em vez de dirigir.

Lexie pegou o pequeno carrinho vagão vermelho que estava na sala de estar e carregou até o lado de fora onde ela pudesse puxá-lo. Sirius tirou dela e colocou Rozzie dentro, as laterais do carrinho vagão eram alto o suficiente para ela ficar bem, mas baixa o suficiente para a cabeça ser superior a eles.

"Obetor?" Rozzie falou, um súbito pânico em sua voz, seus olhos cegos alargados e começando a jorrar água quando suas mãos começaram a sentir-se sobre a carroça.

"Entendi!" Remus falou e correu de volta para dentro da casa. Ele convocou o cobertor de arraia para si mesmo quando estava dentro da porta da frente e levou-a de volta para Rozzie que escondeu o rosto nele no minuto em que ela o teve de volta em suas mãos. Era muito útil ter uma varinha para chamar a coisa favorita de uma criança ao invés de destruir a casa procurando por ela.

Harry riu, incapaz de parar de correr em sua empolgação para ir no doce-ou-travessuras. Ele não conseguia se conter e começou a saltar para cima e para baixo quando eles começaram a descer a pista de terra que iria levá-los para a estrada principal e depois para a cidade. Ele pulou e girou em círculos, a alegria em seu coração era óbvia. "Nós vamos pegar taaaantos doces!"

"Do-oce!" Rozzie concordou, jogando os braços para cima. Ela não tinha permissão para certos doces ainda, mas ela sabia muito bem que ela amava pirulitos e chocolate. Quando o carrinho vagão começou a rodar ela gritou. "Wozzie andar! Wozzie andar!"

Rindo, Sirius a levantou e colocou fora do carrinho vagão colocando seu pequeno pé calçado em cima da sujeira da pista. Ele pegou a mão dela, mas ela correu para a frente, seguindo os ouvidos na direção dos passos de Harry.

Quando ela passou, Harry estendeu a mão e agarrou a parte de trás do traje de Rozzie, o tecido felpudo macio entre seus dedos. Ela parou de se mexer e estendeu a mão. Harry sorriu e tomou-a, balançando-a para cima e começou a pular mais uma vez. Rozzie, pegando a ideia, fez a sua própria versão de pulo de dois anos de idade, mal coordenado. Sirius tirou a câmera da bolsa que estava no carrinho vagão e tirou uma foto rápida, enquanto Remus pegou a câmera de vídeo. Lexie tinha considerado importante documentar as crianças o máximo possível, especialmente em ocasiões especiais, como hoje. Todos eles gostaram da câmera de vídeo compacta, muito melhor do que o antigo gravador de vídeo que tinham de levar em seus ombros com as duas mãos. Havia muito mais vídeos feitos no ano passado. Uma pequena tv e vídeo cassete tinham sido colocados no canto da sala de estar, exclusivamente para assistir esses vídeos caseiros mais tarde ao invés de assistir televisão trouxa. Era uma coisa estranha, encontrar uma televisão em uma casa de bruxos quase todos puro-sangue. No entanto, Lexie tinha crescido com coisas assim, seu pai tendo sido trouxa, então ela compreendia o mundo um pouco melhor do que qualquer um dos homens.

Eles continuaram descendo até a estrada principal e, em seguida, a meio caminho de lá para a cidade Rozzie decidiu que queria voltar para o carrinho vagão. Remus a colocou e eles continuaram em seu caminho, correndo em direção ao grupo dos ruivos no início da aldeia.

"Harry!" Ginny chamou, acenando e pulando para cima e para baixo. Ela estava vestida como um gato, enquanto Ron, como ele preferia ser chamado agora, usava um pedaço grande de papelão em formato de círculo na sua frente, pintado com algo que se parecia com frango.

"Hey!" Harry chamou de volta e saiu correndo para se juntar ao grupo, sua capa voando atrás dele. "Ron, o que é você?" Ele perguntou curiosamente, não realmente entendendo o conceito.

"Um prato de frango. Mamãe disse para escolher algo que gostamos muito, então..." Ron sorriu, parecendo bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter escolhido a sua coisa favorita para comer, apesar de que ele tinha um monte de coisas favoritas para comer. "Você é um vampiro?"

"Sim." Harry acenou com a cabeça, girando em torno de si de modo que eles pudessem ver seu traje melhor e então ele gritou, pulando quando Fred e George agarraram os dois braços do nada e correram duas vezes em torno dele em um círculo, fazendo-o girar ainda mais rápido.

"Oi Harry."

"Fantasia esplendida."

"Muito legal."

Eles o deixaram ir, ambos sorrindo enquanto balançavam um pouco, tontos agora. Ambos usavam roupas pretas combinando, também ostentando círculos de papelão em suas frentes e costas, também pintado de preto. "Somos balaços."

"Legal!" Harry riu, entendendo porque ele tinha sido girado tanto. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar e ver se sua família estava vindo e saltou quando ele encontrou Sirius de pé bem atrás dele. "Pad! Ah!"

"Te peguei, companheiro!" Sirius riu, curvando-se e levantando Harry sobre a sua cabeça e nos ombros. Harry sorriu, apoiando em sua cabeça e observando todo mundo cumprimentar todo mundo antes de começarem o caminho pela calçada.

Quando chegaram à primeira casa, Sirius colocou Harry para baixo e Lexie tirou Rozzie do carrinho vagão mais uma vez. Harry pegou a mão de Rozzie.

"Você quer que eu vá?" Sirius perguntou, sabendo que era um grande negócio para Harry se ele fosse autorizado a ir até a porta sozinho com sua irmã. No ano passado, quando Rozzie mal andava, Sirius tinha ajudado. Entretanto, agora que Rozzie estava mais segura e Harry era mais velho...

"Nós podemos fazer isso!" Harry sorriu com orgulho, sabendo exatamente como cuidar de sua irmã e ajudá-la quando ela precisava dele. Envolvia diminuir o passo, mas... ele gostava de ser um irmão mais velho, apesar disso.

"Tudo bem então, vamos esperar por vocês aqui."

A mão de Harry apertou Rozzie com força e levou-a para as escadas da primeira casa, fazendo uma pausa. "Degrau". Ele informou, enquanto ele subia o primeiro e, em seguida, puxou um pouco para ajudá-la a chegar na altura certa quando ela levantou o pé. Ela podia subir e descer escadas sozinha, mas isso envolvia usar suas mãos e pés para ir para cima e se sentar para ir para baixo. Com Harry, ela poderia usar apenas seus pés.

Uma vez que eles subiram as escadas até onde as quatro crianças Weasley estavam esperando por eles, eles tocaram a campainha e esperaram.

Um homem usando uma máscara assustadora respondeu, e todas as crianças, menos Rozzie gritaram pouco assustadas antes dele puxar a máscara e, sorrir para todos eles. "Feliz Dia das Bruxas!"

"Doces-ou-Travessuras!" As crianças disseram em coro, segurando as sacolas e, em seguida, o homem riu, pegando uma taça de doces e ofereceu a eles. Ooo, barras grandes de chocolate! Esta era uma daquelas casas boas!

"Vocês podem pegar um cada um."

Harry esperou que os Weasleys pegassem seus doces antes de avançar com Rozzie. Ele pegou o que queria e depois olhou para sua irmã. "Rozzie, são barras de chocolate, tem aquelas com nozes, aquelas crocantes, e as simples. Qual você quer?"

"Cocantes!" Rozzie saltou para cima e para baixo, a mão dela para frente. Harry agarrou-a e colocou em cima de uma barra crocante e Rozzie pegou, colocando em sua bolsa.

"Obrigado!" Harry sorriu e, em seguida, puxou Rozzie. "Diga obrigada."

"Obigada!" Rozzie riu e voltou a descer as escadas para os seus pais.

"Muito bem vocês dois!" Remus sorriu. Lexie se abaixou e deu a Harry um grande beijo na bochecha.

"Você é o melhor irmão mais velho, você sabe disso?"

"Mamã!" Harry corou ligeiramente. Era constrangedor ter a sua mãe te beijando na frente de seus amigos, mas ele sorriu. Ele gostava de ser elogiado assim, sabendo que tinha feito um bom trabalho ajudando sua irmã com algo que ela precisava de ajuda. Se ela tivesse sido uma criança que via, ele ainda teria segurado a mão dela sobre os degraus e a lembrado de agradecer, mas ele não teria que ajudá-la a conhecer ou pegar o doce que ela queria.

Conforme eles continuaram ao longo de seu caminho, Harry e Ron pensaram em uma maneira ainda melhor para levar com segurança Rozzie para cima e para baixo das escadas. Eles iriam pegar cada uma de suas mãos, subir um degrau, e depois puxá-la depois deles. Levava aproximadamente a mesma quantidade de tempo para subir os degraus, mas parecia mais rápido para eles. Eles iam de casa em casa, ficando melhor em levantar a menina de dois anos de idade pelas escadas até que realmente ficou mais rápido.

Passar por todas as casas que eles puderam levou cerca de uma hora e meia. No momento em que eles haviam acabado e estavam em seu caminho de volta para casa, o céu estava escuro e cheio de estrelas cintilantes. Os Weasleys e os Blacks se despediram em frente ao velho Ford Anglia dos Weasleys que tinha sido estacionado ao lado da estrada. Harry acenou enquanto eles passavam e sua própria família continuou a andar.

"Posso ir no carrinho?" Harry perguntou depois de alguns minutos, suas pernas cansadas.

"Claro." Remus parou o carrinho e as coisas foram mudadas de lugar até Harry estar sentado atrás de Rozzie, sua irmã sonolenta recostando-se contra ele, seu polegar na boca, cobertor de arraia pressionado firmemente contra seu rosto. Os sacos de doces-ou-travessura a seus pés, e Harry, contente de sentar, descansou as costas contra o lado alto do carrinho e fechou os olhos, deixando-se sentir os solavancos na estrada e a ligeira brisa através de seu cabelo. Tinha sido, pensou ele, o melhor Dia das Bruxas, mais perfeito que nunca.

…...

"Isso vai ser tão legal!" Harry saltou ligeiramente ao lado Bas enquanto caminhavam pela calçada fora da creche. Era terça-feira, seu primeiro dia de Tae-kwon-do e ambos estavam ansiosos por isso, embora Harry estivesse menos preocupado do que Bas. Remus tinha permitido que ambos os meninos caminhassem até o centro da comunidade sozinhos, uma vez que estava dentro da vista da creche e ele podia vê-los a partir do portão da frente.

O centro comunitário não era muito grande, mas tinha espaço suficiente para armazenar as várias aulas que haviam, bem como um ginásio e uma piscina interior. Harry e Bas entraram pela porta da frente, ambos já vestidos com suas roupas completamente brancas sob os casacos, os cintos amarrados da melhor maneira que podiam. O hall de entrada do centro comunitário tinha uma grande recepção com uma senhora por trás dele que sorriu quando viu os meninos entrarem na sala. "Vocês estão aqui para o Tae-kwon-do?"

"Sim." Harry acenou com a cabeça, enquanto Bas olhou para os seus pés calçados de tênis. Ele não era uma pessoa do povo, que era, em parte, o porquê de Harry estar aqui com ele em primeiro lugar. Harry sabia como Bas estava na escola e sabia que seria mais fácil para ele se ele tivesse um amigo com ele nas aulas de Taekwondo.

"O Dojang é nesse corredor, terceira porta à direita."

"Obrigado". Harry sorriu e ele e Bas seguiram pelo corredor até chegarem à terceira porta à direita e empurraram-na, entrando na sala um pouco ruidosamente com sua tagarelice.

Um homem que parecia severo vestindo um uniforme branco como o deles, exceto pelo cinto que era negro, veio para eles. "Olá rapazes. Quais são os seus nomes?"

"Eu sou Harry Potter." Harry disse rapidamente, sabendo que era rude não responder a um adulto, especialmente aquele que, provavelmente, seria seu professor. Sebastian hesitou, arregalando os olhos para o ponto onde eles poderiam ter saído de sua cabeça. Ele respirou fundo, mas ainda assim não falou, então, Harry, sendo um bom amigo, fez isso por ele. "E este é o meu amigo, Sebastian Prescotte."

"Ah sim, os meninos de sete anos de idade. Bem-vindos à classe. Nós estaremos começando em alguns minutos. Vocês vão tirar seus sapatos, meias e casacos primeiro e depois vir e se juntar a nós."

Os dois meninos rapidamente fizeram o que lhes foi dito, tiraram suas jaquetas e sapatos e as meias e os colocaram para o lado com as coisas das outras crianças. Olhando em volta, Harry notou que a maioria das crianças eram mais velhas do que eles por um ano ou dois, mas alguns eram mais jovens ou em torno de sua idade. Ele não viu ninguém que ele reconhecia exceto Bas e um par de pais sentados ao lado da sala, em bancos. Harry e Bas se juntaram ao grupo, sentando-se rapidamente.

"Bem-vindo ao Tae-kwon-do. Eu sou o seu instrutor ou Sahbum Nim e você vai se referir a mim como tal quando se fala de mim. É a maneira respeitosa de fazer as coisas e parte do Tae-kwon-do é o ensino e aprendizagem sobre respeito. Agora, então, todos de pé. Como você pode ver, existem grupos de três linhas marcadas no chão. Por favor, encontrem um lugar para ficar sobre essas linhas, uma pessoa para cada conjunto de linhas".

Harry e Bas se separaram um pouco, mas apenas para encontrar linhas ao lado um do outro. Olhando para as linhas, Harry viu que elas eram feitas de fita no chão. Duas grandes linhas com uma no meio, fazendo um H maiúsculo e uma menor perpendicular ao centro.

"Agora, você vai ficar na primeira linha do seu lado direito, bem no centro. Mantenha as costas retas, o queixo para cima, e seus braços ao seu lado. As mãos precisam ser viradas para dentro e pressionadas contra suas pernas. Esta é a primeira posição e é chamada Charyot". Sahbum Nim andava pela sala, apontando onde pés precisavam ser movido ou costas precisavam ficar retas ou braços estavam balançando um pouco demais. Depois que todo mundo estava fazendo a Charyot corretamente, ele voltou para a frente da sala de aula. "A partir de agora, quando você entrar na Dojang e ter tirado casacos, meias e sapatos, você tem que vir direto para o local que você está e entrar em Charyot assim como você está agora.

"A próxima parte do Charyot é o arco, ou Keyungnae. Incline-se para frente na cintura assim... e depois levante-se em linha reta." Sahbum Nim demonstrou. Harry seguiu as instruções o melhor que podia, não tendo certeza sobre o quão longe ele deveria se curvar, mas eles fizeram isso de novo, e de novo. Sahbum Nim atravessou a classe novamente, observando e corrigindo erros até que todos pudessem fazer uma Keyungnae adequada. "Quando você se curva você está mostrando respeito para a pessoa que você está olhando. Agora virem-se e encarem a bandeira em Charyot."

A classe fez o que lhes foi dito, todos os dez alunos se viraram de frente para a bandeira pendurada na parede da sala.

"Agora, Keyungnae." A classe se curvou para a bandeira. "Agora volte para mim. Charyot. Keyungnae." A classe se curvou para Sahbum Nim e inclinou bem, mostrando-lhes o respeito que lhe davam.

Harry sorriu. Ele já estava gostando dessa classe. Até agora, era muito fácil de fazer.

Uma hora aprendendo a ficar de pé, se curvar, e começando a aprender a segunda posição que era chamada Junebe, Harry estava todo cansado, e pela aparência dele, também estava Bas. Tae-kwon-do era um monte de trabalho e concentração para uma criança de sete anos de idade fazer por uma hora inteira.

"Você parecia bem lá, Harry." Harry olhou para cima de onde estava amarrando seu tênis e seu rosto eclodiu em um sorriso.

"Pad! Você estava aqui?"

"Eu cheguei logo depois que vocês começaram. Você deve ter estado realmente prestando atenção."

"Sim... eu tenho ou é desrespeitoso como aquela menina que estava falando em vez de ouvir." Harry observou, lembrando como no meio da aula uma das poucas meninas na sala tinha conseguido uma bronca sobre não prestar atenção. Aparentemente, se você não sabe como prestar atenção e, mais tarde, tem que praticar movimentos com alguém, você pode se machucar.

Sirius sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo de Harry, estendendo a mão para ajudar a fechar seu casaco. Estava muito mais frio agora do que tinha estado uma hora mais cedo. O sol tinha se posto. "Bem, eu estou feliz que você fez o que deveria, Harry. Você se divertiu?"

"Yeah!" Harry riu, balançando a cabeça. Ele realmente tinha se divertido. Foi difícil, mas foi divertido de aprender ao mesmo tempo. "Eu tenho que praticar muito, para eu não esquecer." Ele levantou o livreto que ele tinha recebido, mostrando posições iniciais básicas e nomes mais o guia para os pais para ajudar, se necessário.

"Isso é excelente, Harry." Sirius ajudou-o a se levantar. "Você está pronto para ir para casa?"

"Sim." Harry acenou com a cabeça e ele começou a ir até a porta antes de Sirius o agarrar pelo capuz e dar-lhe um puxão suave.

"Ei, não se esqueça de agradecer a seu professor."

"Oh sim." Harry entregou a cartilha para Sirius e rapidamente correu para o lado da sala para onde Sahbum Nim estava. Ele fez uma pausa. "Er... eu estou indo agora, então, eu quero..."

"Potter". Sahbum Nim estendeu a mão, sua outra segurando seu cotovelo e curvou-se como se tivesse em sala de aula. "Assim".

Harry copiou a posição do Sahbum Nim o melhor que podia e se inclinou para a frente. Sahbum Nim tomou sua mão, apertando-a gentilmente. Eles ficaram em linha reta de novo e Harry olhou para os seus pés. "Obrigado pela lição, Sahbum Nim".

"Obrigado por ter vindo para a aula. Vejo você na quinta-feira."

"Sim!" Harry sorriu, sentindo-se feliz. Ele gostava de seu professor de Tae-kwon-do. Sahbum Nim era severo, mas gentil, ao mesmo tempo. "Até mais, Sahbum Nim!"

"Até mais, Potter."

Harry correu de volta para Sirius e agarrou sua mão, pronto para ir para casa, com certeza agora. Tinha sido um emocionante primeiro dia de Tae-kwon-do e ele estava ansioso para contar à sua família tudo sobre ele. Ele não podia esperar para mostrar seus movimentos para Muma e Moony e talvez até mesmo mostrar a Rozzie se ela conseguisse ficar parada por muito tempo.


End file.
